The present invention relates to sliding-type closure mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-closing sliding closure mechanisms having dampers for controlling the movement in at least one direction for use on sliding devices such as kitchen drawers, sliding racks, desk drawers, cabinets, and the like.
Assisted closure mechanisms are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, it may be desirable to use an assisted closure for moving a mechanism in one direction, typically in the closing direction. Such assisted closure may be highly desirable in drawers, such as desk drawers and the like. Typically, such closure mechanisms utilize spring assists.
With spring assists, the mechanism can be made self-closing, requiring only an initial start to unseat it from a secured, opened position. Such spring or other assists facilitate reducing the effort required to, for example, close the drawer and to assure that the drawer completely closes.
However, it has been found that an assist of sufficient strength to automatically and fully close a heavily loaded drawer or the like can result in abrupt movements and rapid closing. At times, the “strength” of the assist results in a significant impact upon reaching the fully closed position.
As such, it has been found to be advantageous to temper, or damp the action of the spring, so that the drawer or the like closes more gently. It may also be desirable to deactivate or circumvent the damping mechanism in the opposite direction, that is, when the drawer is being pulled open. In that the opposite (e.g., opening) motion may be done without mechanical assist, and in fact may itself be restrained by the expansion of an extension spring used to assist closing, further damping is not needed and may be undesirable.
In addition, due to the varying nature of these devices, it is not known to incorporate a spring assist device in a single, unitary device with a damping arrangement. In fact, when used in conjunction with one another, known configurations typically employ a spring return on one side of, for example a drawer (at one runner or slide), and a damping mechanism at the other side (along the other runner or slide) of the drawer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a self-closing slide mechanism that has a damper operational in the closing direction. Desirably, such a self-closing slide mechanism is not operational in the opening direction of a drawer or the like to which the self-closing slide is connected.